


Lock On Akanishi Style

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes I did and that song is perfect for KAT-TUN…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock On Akanishi Style

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm blaming my friend for the idea, that Jin wrote the song for Lock On.  
> Fantasy but still KAT-TUN'ish fanfic I'd own the boys sadly enough.

KAT-TUN sat around a table. Papers spread around them, lyric’s sheets of their new album that was planned release date the 22th February. But there was one song that was still needed to be written and their writer hadn’t any idea on what kind of song he was going to write. The lyrics they had gotten didn’t seemed KAT-TUN’ish and it felt like the song writer’s had drop out of ideas and KAT-TUN had become desperate. Nakamaru Yuichi banged his head down in the table. Kazuya who was reading through one of their newest songs “Soldier” wrinkled one of his perfect eyebrows and looked at Maru questioningly.

“I’m hungry and frustrated…”

Kame chuckled. knowing that everyone was hungry. They had been sitting here since eight o’clock in a meeting. Discussing their new albums songs and after that their manger had left them alone to talk alone giving each other thoughts on their newest album.

“You are not the only one.” Koki mutters as he stretched his arms over his head. Feeling hopeless and putting their mind together felt meaningless right now.

No one noticed the door opening and a head that peeking inside carefully. The person was met by a gloomy atmosphere.

“I’ve hopped to meet cheerful faces, but now I’m not so sure…”

Five heads turns direct from where the voice came from. They where met with none other than Akanishi Jin’s grinning face. The happiness that shone in his eyes couldn’t go unnoticed.

“Jin!” KAT-TUN shouts completely shocked by his appearance. Jin just chuckled as he was soon dragged in warm hugs and patted on the back. The last person he unfolds in his warmth and much longer than the other members was none other than Kamenashi Kazuya. He hears that “Jin” slip pass the younger’s lips. Jin lay his head on Kame’s shoulder enjoying the warmth he had missed so much. He remembered waking up alone and cold in his bed in U.S and he had missed the younger’s warmth more than anything else in the world.

“Can you two just kiss each other and get over it!” Koki grumpily mutters as he hears Kame and Jin chuckle. A reddish color stained Kame’s cheeks as Jin give him a quick peek on the lips. They sat down, waiting for Jin to say something. Consider he just showed up like a nice surprise on this Wednesday afternoon unexpected.

Jin puts a paper on the table, that had black ink written on it and ten pair of eyes blinked in confusion. Then they all looked at Jin. But Maru was the one who had the courage enough to lift that piece of paper up from the table to read was what written on it. He couldn’t see Jin’s smirk that perked upon his lips. But Kazuya did as he sneaked glanced at Jin as he waited for Maru to finished that piece of paper.

“It’s a song.” Nakamaru said a bit baffled. He looks at Jin waiting for an explanation. Kame’s hand was fast enough to snatch that piece of paper from Maru’s hand before anyone else did.

“Well yea it is…” Jin says calmly. Seeing Kame’s eyes moving when he glanced over the lyrics.

“You wrote that?” Maru askes and saw Jin’s smirk turning even wider.

“Yes I did and that song is perfect for KAT-TUN…”

”You know, dear Bakanishi these lyrics screams Akame…” Kazuya tell Jin, holding up the lyric sheet in front of Jin’s grinning face. Shaking it a bit up and down trying to gain Jin’s attention.

Jin chuckled as he met Kame’s eyes. The paper from Kame’s fingers was snatched by none other than Koki. Ueda leans halfway over from his side trying to see the lyrics that Jin had compost.

“I like it, tough.” Maru mumbled and Kazuya gave a nod.

“Even if it screams Akame…” He muttered.

“Sorry love, but couldn’t help myself…” Jin told him gently. As his fingers find their way through Kame’s finger.

Kame rolls his eyes, ‘yea right.’

“Only if the audience hints at Akame. Sure it screams Akame, but if people don’t it screams KAT-TUN over it. It’s definitely our gender.” Ueda tells them and Junno gave a nod in agreement as he just finished reading the lyrics.

“Oh well song accepted…” Kazuya says.

Jin who just grins and leans down to give Kame’s lips a kiss. Glad for the younger’s agreement.

Lock On: Lyric’s  
KAT-TUN

Nigemawattemo kimi no nioi wo kagiwakeru  
kono slop no naka ni kimi no egao utsushidasu  
sumu dekai ga chigau to daremo iu kedo konna ni mo kurushii omoi wa nani  
tatoe mirai mienakutemo kimi ga dareka wo omottetemo  
muriyari demo kimi wo furimukasu

I gotta lock on girl

kono mune ni kimi no koto dake afureteiru

I gotta lock on girl

itsumademo todokanai atana kara itoshii

I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl

nayamanaide yagate shiawase ni kaeru kara  
kono slop ni kimi ga shiroi doresu de aruku made  
kawatte iku jibun no koto aishita kisetsu wa kimi to deatte kieta  
bakuhatsu mae no koto wo toketeku hodo ni kasanete  
muriyari demo kimi wo dakishimeru

I gotta lock on girl

sono mune ni ore no ai wo moyashi nemureyou

I gotta lock on girl

ichido demo furimuku made soba ni ite mamoru

I gotta lock on girl

kawaita kiba hana no nioi de stage ni michibikare  
nidoto aenai emono dake wo kanarazu Lock on

I gotta lock on girl

kono mune ni kimi no koto dake afureteiru

I gotta lock on girl

itsumademo todokanai anata kara itoshii

I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl

English translation:

I can scent out your smell even if you escape around  
Your smile is reflecting over this slop  
Everyone says we live in different worlds so why is it that painful  
Even if I can't see the future no matter who takes over your thoughts  
I'll make you turn to me even if it's against your will

I gotta lock on girl

This heart is overflowing with only you  
You're forever unreachable that's why you're dear

I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl

Don't be worried I'll soon change this into happiness  
till you walk down this slop with a white dress  
Myself changing & seasons I loved are gone after I met you  
Things before the eruption are piling up nearly melting down  
I'll hold you tight even if it's against your will  
Burn up my love in your heart and let's close our eyes

I gotta lock on girl

I'll stay by your side and protect you till you turn to me even for once

I gotta lock on girl

Thirsty fangs are lead to that stage by scent of flowers  
I'll surely lock on only to the gains I'll never see again

I gotta lock on girl

This heart is overflowing with only you  
You're forever unreachable that's why you're dear

I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl  
I gotta lock on girl

**Author's Note:**

> The song screams Akame......... if u hint hard enough


End file.
